


An Interesting Surprise {Masky x Jay}

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, I Love You, I Love yOUUUUUU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, Knifeplay, M/M, Oh yes, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done, holy shit I'm gay, ÒwÓ what's this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Jay gets attacked in the woods by Masko.I'm sorry, A lot of Masky x Jay oneshots start like this but it's my most favorite ways to start a Jam Fic, Yes;;There's no rape, but Masky didn't ask of Jay's consent in the first place and it starts out with no consent to I'm just gonna put non-con just to be safe!
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay - Relationship, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Masky, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	An Interesting Surprise {Masky x Jay}

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Jay gets attacked in the woods by Masko.  
> I'm sorry, A lot of Masky x Jay oneshots start like this but it's my most favorite ways to start a Jam Fic, Yes;;
> 
> There's no rape, but Masky didn't ask of Jay's consent in the first place and it starts out with no consent to I'm just gonna put non-con just to be safe!

Jay's heavy breathing echoed through the dirt trail underneath the dark tunnel. His chest heaving, His hair tangled, and fear exploded heart. Jay was terrified. Who wouldn't be? There's a man, in a white mask, a creepy white mask wearing a brown jacket. He is chasing you as fast as he can. Jay didn't know who the hell this man was or what he ever wanted, but he was scary. Jay was scrawny and thin. His build was small and weak, There's no way he'd fight off that dude. Suddenly, Jay was breathless. He couldn't ever close his mouth without opening it back up in less a second. His legs stopped and he fell onto the ground in a very painful way. The cryptic chasing him jumped onto the poor Jay and pushed his head down into the dirt. Jay let out a yelp and kicked his legs. The man straddled Jay's torso and held Jay's wrists with one hand. The other grabbed a pocket knife and prodded the back of Jay's neck.

The cold metal felt like ice in lava. Jay mewled desperately. His breath was caught in his throat like a fly stuck in a spider web. Like Jay, Caught underneath the mysterious man that always knocks him out in a way Jay will probably never know. The man, instead of stabbing Jay or killing him like what Jay thought, He just kept prodding at his neck. Jay started to get uncomfortable. _Saying something will make matters worse, thrashing around will get myself killed, trying to disarm him will also get myself killed. What do I do???_ Jay thought to himself nervously. He stared at the blinking red light coming from his camera. He can't get help. Jay's heavy breathing got worse. He was deteriorating at a fast state. Jay finally caught his breath and choked out air.

He started wheezing loudly and gripped his hands. "L-Let me go! G-Get off me!" Jay finally stammered out. The prodding that the knife's actions were, changed into a lightly pressing down. The man rubbed gentle circles on Jay's left wrist, causing Jay to whimper. The man moved the small pocket knife towards Jay's hands. He poked at the skin their roughly. Almost breaking the skin. Jay grunted in response and bit his bottom lip to shut himself up. "H..Hey! Ss-Stopp-! Get away from me!" Jay demanded. The fear that bursted in his heart gathered it self up to be put away. Jay was no longer scared. He was just getting annoyed.

The masked man dropped the knife onto the ground with a faint thud before flipping Jay around in flash. Jay wheezed once he was pinned down once again. He could feel the man's chest against his, Jay started heaving again, His breathing hitched when he felt something cold and smooth touch his neck. He couldn't see. It was too dark. Way too dark. Jay felt that the thing on his neck was a hand, The masked man wasn't strangling Jay in any way. He was just rubbing the side of his throat. The freezing fingers stole away Jay's warmth, Leaving Jay shivering behind. The silent male moved his finger around, Until a single sweet note dropped out of Jay's mouth. "A-Ah-" Jay hissed out a bit after letting the sound out. The man jerked before rubbing the same spot over and over again. Jay turned his head away and groaned quietly.

Jackpot, Was all the masked man could think about. Hearing the cute little sounds coming from Jay's little mouth periodically made him excited. Jay didn't plea for help, or to stop at this point. Maybe he was starting to learn how to enjoy this? Or maybe he was too busy trying to keep his lips unparted? Eh, Masky lifted his hand off the poor brunette's neck and lifted his mask up, Just a bit so it could show his mouth. He licked his lips before brushing them against Jay's, Roughly but full of desire and lust. All Jay could do was mewl helplessly. Jay's defensive shell slowly started to break, Jay was a virgin. He knew that. Jay was much too shy and innocent to ever do it with anyone. So might as well take the chance to do it while he still could. 

The smaller man squeaked once Masky started gnawing softly at his bottom lip. His whole face had turned red, his cheeks were warm and warm dew started to form on his forehead from the wet kiss. Did the cryptic have a crush on Jay? If he did, for how long? Was it going to go further than this? Jay hoped not. He wasn't ready, afterall, This _was_ going to be his first time if the masked man chose to actually touch and do things to Jay. Jay groaned heavily once Masky stuck his tongue into his mouth, intertwining with Jay's. Jay felt as if his arms were giving in. He couldn't deny that he actually kind of wanted it. That wasn't the point. The camera was on night vision. Was he actually going to upload this if he got out of here? No, This was humiliating. But he wanted people to know. Ack, Jay was too nervous to think straight. His thoughts came to a paining halt when he felt his wrists being squeezed tightly.

Jay yelped in pain into the kiss, Then, they were freed. The gripping was a sign of not to escape, Jay knew. Jay obeyed. Why? Oh yeah, His heart was suddenly replaced with his brain. He wanted this now, He wanted Masky. Ashamed and heated, Jay kissed back softly, it was faint. But Jay was shy. The masked male pulled away so Jay could catch his breath, He cut the strong of saliva by pulling his mask back down. For a second, Jay could hear a small growl in his throat. It was quiet, you could even hear the stars twinkle if you listened closely enough. Jay closed his eyes for a second to calm down, Only to let out another groan once Masky pressed his crotch down onto Jay's. The lanky male whimpered, His eyes pleading. Yep. He was thirsty for it. Jay coughed and used his arms to push himself up, but the other man hissed at him to stay down. Masky was feral, but Jay didn't care. His body shot back down.

The masked man slid his body down to Jay's lower half. He undid Jay's pants, painfully slow, but Jay was patient. For now he was. Jay was pretty much hard from the kiss. Though the tent in his pants weren't that strong. (I'm not saying that his dick is small my dudes) Once Masky nudged it, Another note dropped from Jay's mouth. "Mmh-Ah~" He moaned lightly and quietly. That seemed to have encouraged the masked one. He pulled down Jay's pants along with his boxers and quickly grabbed his member. Jay let out a whimper and clenched his fists. Masky began to moved his hand, gliding up and down at a normal pace. Jay started moaning quietly. His hands shot up to his mouth, He didn't want to be so loud over this.

Masky didn't care though. As soon as he noticed Jay's muffled noises, His pace increased the second he let out a low growl. Jay closed his eyes tightly, The pleasure was overwhelming. Jay loved it. "Mmh! P-Please-K-K-Keep going!" Jay pleaded as his hands fell from his lips. Masky pulled his mask up above his head and took in Jay's length, Even if Jay saw who Masky was, what was he going to do about it? The likes of that was very little. It was too dark for Jay to see anything anyways. Jay's noises came out more often now, His gasping for air and light huffing made the masked man erected. "A-Ah-!" Jay covered his mouth again once he came. Jay heaved for air and coughed, Ripples of pleasure coursed through him. The masked man pulled away and licked Jay's tip slightly, Making Jay gasp.

The masked man helped pulled Jay's pants up, He snickered and pulled his mask down a bit once he wiped off the semen. Jay sat up and stared at the white mask that seemed to be shining in the moonlight. Did he pull off his mask? If he did, Jay had missed it. Masky sat up at well, He leaned in and pecked Jay's lips. Jay jerked back in flusteredness. Masky then pulled his mask on fully. He stayed still for a bit. Masky took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He was just paranoid. Did Jay feel it? Like they were being watched? He got off the smaller brunette and ran off without another word. Jay gasped lightly and sat straight up. "H-Hold on! Come back!" Jay called for him but he had disappeared into the darkness. Jay'd better head back. The woods are dangerous.

With that, Jay grabbed his camera and left. That was, a surprise. An interesting surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Jay feel it? {No, He Can't, He's Sleepy}
> 
> Like they were being watched? {That's just me Masky, Let me watch and you can go back to doing your thing with him}
> 
> One of my favorite authors actually gave me a kudo on ArchiveOfOurOwn so I'msohappyaboutthatomg. Thank you so much Calamity! It happened a long time ago but I love your works! They are absolutely just stunning!
> 
> Honestly, It wasn't just Calamity, I had a lot! Like StinkKat, Your works are so inspiring smh, AlexIsMyBirdsName, Your works are so adorable! The guests and other people who gave me kudos are amazing as well! Thank youuu! I'm motivated and encouraged to write more Marble Hornets Fics more now! I appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> One last time, Thank youuuu!  
> Have a Happy Valentines Day~!


End file.
